User blog:Notatruename/Prediction Blog - Lucina vs Kitana
When the kingdom is in ruins and its future is in jeopardy, everbody has to do there part to liberate it from the forces of tyranny. Even the members of the royal family sometimes get their hands dirty to see their lands returned to their former glory. Lucina, '''the princess from a doomed future. '''Kitana, '''the ageless princess of Edenia. Which one of these killer princesses will gain the edge of the other? This blog was written before the release of MK11, and is subject to change Background '''Lucina “I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it.” The daughter of Chrom and most likely Pegasus Knight Sumia (intro cutscenes babyyyyyyy) and gifted with the brand of Naga, she was born shortly after the war with home country Ylisse and neighbouring Plegia. After her fathers was betrayed and killed and her mother died at a later unspecified point, the fell dragon Grima had resurrected which brought the world to the brink of destruction. Lucina inherited her father’s sword Falchion in an attempt to fight back. Despite her best efforts, she could not defeat the fell dragon, and with no other choice, the goddess Naga informs her of another option: travel back in time to prevent Grima’s resurrection. After saying goodbye to her future, she dons a mask and assumes the identity of her ancient ancestor Marth as she travels back in time to change her fate. Kitana "You will learn respect!" The ageless Princess of Edenia, Kitana is the daughter of Queen Sindel and King Jerrod. When she was young, her native realm of Edenia was invaded and conquered by the tyrannical Shao Kahn who would later brainwash both her and her mother. Shao Kahn would end up training the young girl as his own personal assassin, and she served Shao Kahn for many years. This would not last though, as after some time she had discovered her royal lineage and began contacting Earthrealm’s heroes for help against the Kahn. This did not go unnoticed, and her deranged “sister” Mileena attacked her. Kitana emerged victorious in the battle, killing Mileena and setting Kitana on the path to Edenia’s freedom. However, Kitana would eventually fall during the Battle of Armageddon. During this same battle, the thunder god Raiden would reverse time and create a new timeline in the process. She is mostly the same in this timeline, but she would be killed by her own mother and brought back by sorcerer Quan Chi as a revenant. When Quan himself was killed, it released her from his service, where she would rule the netherrealm alongside former earthrealm warrior Lui Kang. Abilities/Moveset Lucina Skills Dual Striker+ Lord Skill, learned at Level 1. Increases Dual Strike chance by 10%. (Passive Skill) Charm Lord Skill, learned at Level 10. Allies within 3 tiles recieve a 5% buff to Accuracy and Avoid. (Passive Skill) Aether Great Lord Skill, learned at level 5. A 2 hit-attack composed of 2 seperate skills: Sol (user recovers half of damage dealt on hit) and Luna (Halves defense and resistance). Activation rate: Skill Stat/2. Lucina's Max Skill Stat is 42, and adding the Rightful King Skill buff, Aether has a 31% activation rate Rightful King Great Lord Skill, learned at level 15. Increases the users skill activation rate by 10%. (Passive Skill) Moveset Shield Breaker A chargeable sword thrust that does exactly what the title says Dancing Blade A quick flurry of strikes with Lucina's sword that can be angled in 3 different direction (Up, Middle, and Down) Dolphin Slash A swift upward strike that drags Lucina up into the air. Basically, it's a Shoryuken with a sword. A Sword-yuken, if you will Don't click off, I promise this gets better Counter Lucina braces for an incoming attack, and if struck, will retaliate with a more powerful strike. Kitana Moveset/Specials *'Fan Throw: '''Tosses her fans at an enemy, used for zoning and combo extension *'Fan Toss: An enhanced version of Fan Throw that let's Kitana throw two fans one by one *'Square Wave Punch: '''Kitana jumps into the air and attacks incoming foes with a flying punch *'Fan Lift: 'Uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air *'Fan Swipe: 'Kitana swipes at her enemy with her razor sharp fans *'Pretty Kick: 'Kitana flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks *'Pixie Dust Teleport: 'Disappears in a violet cloud and reappears behind her opponent *'Rolling Fury: 'Rolls under her opponent and trips them up *'Cutting Fan: 'Spins both her fans around her, dealing damage if the opponent touches her *'Fake Out Kick: 'Spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin *'Rising Fan: 'Slices the enemy with both of her fans, suspending them in the air *'Throat Slice: 'Leaps at her opponent and slices their throat with her fans *'Air Float: 'Lifts herself up while airborne, used for avoiding Anti-Airs or projectiles Variation Exclusive Specials Royal Storm *'Bounce Back: 'Reflects projectiles *This variation also increases the effectiveness of some wind based attacks Assassin Gains Assassin Strike, Princess Parry, and Sharpen *'Assassin Strike: 'Charges towards the opponent and once she reaches them, runs them up and impales their mouth with her fan *'Princess Parry: 'Teleports over her opponent if hit, and stomps on them *'Sharpen: '''Sharpens her fans, increasing her damage boost with all fan attacks Mournful *Gains her fallen friend Jade's '''Staff and Glaive (Elaborated on next section), as well her Shadow Kick 'Specials and Finishers' X-Rays *Fan-tastic : Teleports behind her opponent and stabs them in the head, before teleoprting in front of them and stabbing them in the face *Slice and Dice : Throws her fans into the victims necks, then slams them into the ground before finishing them off with a knee to the face Fatalities *Kiss of Death: Kisses her opponent, causing them to inflate and explode. Several variations exist for this particular fatality *Fan Decapitation: Take a wild guess *Fan Opener: Uses her fans to slice her opponents arms off, before decaptitating them *Splitting Headache: Stabs her opponent in the stomach and opens her fans, before doing the same to their head. *Dark Fan-tasy : Throws her fans into an opponent stomach and head, opening them and slicing apart her opponent before recalling her fans and using wind magic to spread her opponents body parts everywhere *Splitting Hairs : Slices her foes hands off, before jumping on them and slicing there head into 3 pieces *Animality : Turns into a...hold up, thats the wrong video... *The actual animality : Turns into a rabbit and mauls her opponents *Friendships: Either makes them a cake or blows them some bubbles Brutalities *Off the Top : Jumps on her opponents and slices their heads off *Biggest Fan : Cleaves her opponents in half mid-air *Back that up : Dashes into her opponent and causes them to explode *Lost Girl: Stabs her foe in the head, rips her fan out, stabs them in the neck, and tears their head off *All is on : Throws her glaive into her opponents head Arsenal Lucina Parallel Falchion Forged in acient times by the divine dragon Naga using one of her own fangs, the Falchion may have gone through reforging, but its edge remains sharp as ever. Redubbed to Parallel Falchion to distinguish it from its normal timeline variant, it is a blade that chooses it's wielder. If you are deemed unworthy to wield it, it will be as dull as a stone. If you are worthy, it allows you to access it's full potential. Parallel Falchion deals hefty bonus damage against dragon units, is effectively indestrucible, and is able to heal its wielder for 20 HP per use (If you recall the Max Stat chart from before, thats 1/4 of Lucina's total HP) Rapier ' ' A slender and regal blade used by Lucina as a sidearm. Has 35 uses, and deals bonus damage against Cavalry and Armored units. Kitana Fans Kitana's steel fans are a strong, versatile, yet deadly tool in her kit. They can be thrown out as projectiles to extend combos or range out hostiles, or be used as razor sharp blades for close quarters encounters, as well as being collapsible for use as blades. She also appears to have some level of telekinetic control over them (this telekinesis seems to be limited to only her fans, however) Staff Used in her Mournful variation, Kitana uses this collapsible staff as a means to keep away enemies, while also being used in-game as a combo finisher. Glaive Another weapon from Jade and also used in her mournful variant. Used in place of her fans and acts as a slower, yet more powerful projectile. Feats Lucina General *Survived in her own apocalyptic timeline before travelling back in time *Saved her aunt Lissa's life *Defeated swordmaster Lon'qu , though it is possible that her victory was due to Lon'qu's severe Gynophobia *Can fight on par with her father, Chrom *Saves Chrom from an assassin *Helps save her other aunt Emmeryn from assassination (See Chapter 6 of FE:A) *Saves Chrom from another assassination. Noticing a pattern? *Participates in fighting off the invading Valmese empire *Can fight inside a volcano. (Lucina is directly next to the inventory bar in this example) *Helped the Shepards defeat Grima in their own timeline *Defeated Grima herself in an alternate timeline (This was after the Awakening ritual which empowers the Falchion, so take that with a grain of salt) Strength *Can damage Grima. *>Grima is a dragon the size of a small city, brought the world to the brink of ruin and, while it's canonicity is questionable due to being an end-of-game secret boss, a far younger Grima can fight Alm and his party, who can fight and kill Emperor Rudolf, who survived this explosion, which wrecked a massive temple. *As mentioned above, fought Chrom, who can destroy destroy walls by accident *>A barracks event mentions Lucina can do the same *A half hearted swing from Falchion(from earlier in this conversation) cut through a log so cleanly, nobody even noticed until much later. While it wasn't Lucina who hit it, this should still count as a Falchion AP feat *Blocks an axe blow *Kills an assassin in one hit *Can kill Risen easily,who can casually overpower ordinary humans *Can knock over fully armored knights and their horses Speed *Scales to Chrom, who dodged Cloud to Ground lightning *>Although I was unable to find a good video source, this is supported in gameplay since both can also dodge lightning-related spells *Backflips behind and kills an asssassin before he finishes a single sword slash *Saves Chrom from being hit by an attack Durability *Survives hit an attack from Grima . Grima is implied to be holding back, though *>Same as above, but in gameplay , and likely not holding back (Pretend that hit wasn't blocked, because sweet Jesus I went through like 10 different walkthroughs and fuckin none of them had anything even remotely resembling anything that proves my point here) *Falchion can heal up to a quarter of her max health without much risk, as well as Aether healing a varying amount depnding on damage dealt Kitana Due to multiple timelines, Kitana's feats will be labelled as Old, New, 'and ''Revenant. '''General *At least 10,000 years old, and was fighting for a good chunk of it *Was Shao Kahn's best assassin *Killed/beat Mileena multiple times in the old timeline *'>Also beats her in the new timeline' *Evades capture from Jade and Reptile *Later frees Sindel and Edenia from Shao Kahn control *Would eventually invade Edenia while under Onaga's influence *Fought in the Battle of Armageddon, though was enventually killed *'Beats Johnny Cage and Smoke simultaneously, Jade, Mileena as shown above, and Shang Tsung, all in a short timeframe' *'Fights off a Lin Kuei attack ' *''Beats Sareena, and would have killed her if Jax had not stepped in '' *''Beats Kung Jin off-screen '' *''Fights Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda, beating the latter 2 with one hit each '' Strength *As shown in the Fatalities section, can easily slice people to pieces with her fans *Killed and/or beat Mileena in both timelines *>Mileena survived fighting Taven, who can break stone pillars and ice walls with ease *>>'She can also break Reiko's head open with one hammer swing, can crush Skarlet's legs by rolling into them, and survive fighting Kotal Kahn who casually crushes skulls and rocks ' *'Beat Johnny, Smoke, Jade, and Shang Tsung, who through the magic of scaling and their own feats, have Building-CB high end feats' *'Decapitates a Lin Kuei Cyborg' *''Decapitated Moloch '' *''Sends Kung Jin flying with a kick '' *''One shots Jacqui and Takeda '' Speed *Dodges Reptiles acid *'Should Scale to Reptile, who can dodge gunfire ' *''Flips over Jax '' *''Keeps up with 3 of the Kombat Kids at once '' Durability *Survives a hit from the Kombatant, who's strength is comparable to Goro *Survives fighting all the characters listed above, who have Building-CB feats Weaknesses Lucina As should be evident by her in-game stats and lack of feats, Lucina is a bit of a glass canon, as her defense and resistance stats are lower than the rest of her stats, as well as Dual Strike+ and Charm being worthless in 1 on 1 battles. Her rapier is also liable to being broken, and if she is without weapons, shes... kinda helpless. Kitana Suffers from a case of can still die like an any ordinary human syndrome, and even despite having what is likely literally millenia of kombat experience, she still gets her ass kicked by those less experienced. She too also has nothing in the way of armor to speak of. Summary Lucina Advantages *AP is much higher, even without Grima's country level shenanigins *Faster and can react quicker by a wide margin *Better Durability feats *Healing can undo any damage Kitana can deal, and thanks to Aether, she can heal quite fast while still dealing damage Disadvantages *No ranged weapons to speak of in her standard loadout *Waaaaaaaaaay less experienced *Arguable less mobile due to lacking a teleport *Zero hand-to-hand combat feats Kitana Advantages *Has ranged weapons in her standard kit *At least several thousand years more experience *Wind manipulation could throw Lucina for a loop *''Could (Keyword: could) pull off a win if Lucina is disarmed... *Not flat-chested Disadvantages *...then again, Kitana, hell, literally nobody in the entirety of MK seems to use disarming tactics, so that options out the window *Completely stat-stomped *Can't heal herself Verdict Yeah, the victor here should be pretty clear cut (hehe). Kitana has a good range of abilities and a good game of keepaway. The problem is that it... really doesn't amount to much once Lucina actually gets in close. As soon as that happens, it's over for Kitana. Lucina scales to and has feats far higher than Kitana has, to the point that you can argue Lucina can one-shot her, even with some discussed low-end feats. Getting in to deal that blow is also no problem since Lucina has lightning feats, which are far superior to the bullet feats Kitana can scale to. And even if Kitana throws out more projectiles than a SSBU Belmont main, Lucina is still able to heal large chunks of her health with Parallel Falchion. So, without much options to slow Lucina down, Kitana will be in for a rude' Awakening.' '''THE WINNER IS LUCINA' NEXT TIME Not much of a mystery considering anyone can match these renders with one of the TN's on my homepage lmao Category:Blog posts